Trailer coupler assemblies are used to connect trailers to vehicles, such as semi-tractors, trucks, automobiles, or railway cars, for movement of the trailer. Such cargo vehicles may include for example semi-trailers, van-type trailers, flatbed or platform type trailers, container chassis and cargo containers. One or more components of trailer coupler assemblies may corrode and wear over time due in part to corrosive forces, including sand, gravel, gas, oil, rain and other liquid water, ice and snow, as well as the chemicals used to remove snow and ice. To protect from this corrosion, trailer upper coupler assemblies have been coated externally and internally with a variety of materials and methods. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. For example, a hot-dip process may lead to hydrogen embrittlement or other material changes of the underlying steel. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity, cost and weight of applications.